


Sister Winter

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble, because it's snowing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Winter

There’s a figure in a tan coat sitting on the edge of the parking lot, hands folded in his lap, when Dean goes outside.

They haven’t seen each other for months.

He goes, and quickly, to him. Weaves between the cars. Doesn’t run, not quite, but he breathes like he’s been sprinting marathons, like his lungs are held between the fingers of a great fist.

The motel, the air, the shoulders of Castiel’s coat; all are coated with a fine layer of snow. Dean sees as he draws nearer that the snow has started to melt; that it stains the coat dark, and Castiel makes no move to brush it away. Sits, with his knees drawn up, his hands laced together between them. From here he looks old, painfully old, and his face is red when he turns and tilts his face up to look at Dean. His mouth, his eyes, are red-raw.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” He breathes, the sentence a rush, a burst, choked, half-held back, knuckles white.

Dean stares at him for a moment before he sits down beside him on the curb, and places a hesitant hand on the middle of his back.

“It’s okay.” He breathes, soft, half a whisper. The lie comes easy. “We’ll figure it out.”

He rubs slow circles on the back of Castiel’s sodden coat, wonders how many hours he has spent out here in the snow, eyes on the floor. A million questions push, a million things he needed to say, loss and anger and everything between it.

He takes the crook of Castiel’s elbow in his hand, and says nothing at all. 


End file.
